Three-dimensional (3-D) imaging and visualization are indispensable tools in many sectors of the biomedical field. Physical Optics Corporation proposes to develop a unique full resolution, full-color 3-D display that is superior to existing devices, and will enable neuroscientists, clinicians, and theorists to view high quality 3-D neuroimages without wearing special glasses. The low-cost design features high screen brightness and resolution, and is compact, with no bulky optics. It does not require any preprocessing or formatting, and can work with standard interactive computer systems and video equipment. Furthermore, it uses no intermediate components such as the lenticular screens, slit arrays, goggles, or glasses that degrade the natural three-dimensional perception of the human vision system. The proposed approach integrates a backlit liquid crystal display flat-panel with multiplexed switching waveguide holograms in a full resolution display whose autostereoscopic screen functions as multiple 2-D display screens. Phase I will culminate in a full proof-of-concept demonstration, including an interactive scenario in which the operator will be able too look around with a full-motion parallax view of complex objects and scenes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A real-time, full-color, low-cost autostereoscopic 3-D display system will find an enormous range of commercial applications: education training and simulation; virtual reality environments; molecular modeling; industrial inspection; CAD applications in manufacturing; medical imaging; space exploration; telerobotics; photogrammetry; and 3-D video and cinema.